Yugioh: An Alternate Ending
by YuugisGirl
Summary: As I stand here in this tomb all I can think is...why? Why am I here? Why am I doing this? I look over at my little aibou,who is standing across from me. He's so determined, so fierce. And he's doing it all for me,because its what I want...isn't it? YAOI


A/N: Hey everybody! I wrote this because I never liked the ending to Yugioh and decided to make one that I (and I hope you too) would like. A lot of the cards that will be played are from my own deck because I actually understand what they do, so if you want to know why the cards aren't in Yami and Yugi's original deck well… there's your answer. Some of the cards effect will be bent slightly for this duel as well. (Also, there will be one or two made up cards because I couldn't find any to suit my purposes. See if you can find them) This is my first one-shot, yaoi, and duel so please be kind when reviewing, and no not all the details of the battle are going to be the same cause it's an ALTERNATE ending! (You might want to actually watch the final half of the battle before reading this to completely understand what's happening) Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yugioh! If I did then this would be the ending instead of the depressing one that Kazuki Takahashi gave us!

* * *

Yugioh: An Alternate Ending

As I stand here in this dank, dark tomb all I can think is …why? Why Am I here? Why am I doing this? I look over at my little aibou, who is standing across from me. He's so determined, so fierce. And he's doing it all for me, because it's what I want…isn't it?

Before coming here I never really gave any thought to the consequences of this duel. I just went on with it because everyone else was saying it was my final task, my final duty. But now as I stand here, locked in a battle with the one person I would die for, I wonder if I really want to leave. Leave after knowing everyone here for so long. Leave, after all that I've been through with them. Leave without ever telling Yugi that I…

"Now I activate this Card of Sanctity!" I hear my hikari yell, ripping me from my thoughts. "It allows both of us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands."

"Alright." I say, taking five cards from the top of my deck and placing them in my hand. He looks so happy, so enthusiastic about this duel, not that I blame him, so far it's been the greatest and most difficult duel of my life.

"Next I'll place one card face down and then I'll activate my monster's special ability!" he cries once the cards are in my hand. "For every card you draw my magician gains 500 extra attack points!"

"Oh no! I just drew five cards!" I shout in surprise. He's an outstanding duelist. I should have expected this.

"That's right making my Silent Magician's attack strength 3500!" he shouts as his monsters increases in size.

"Now I believe your Dark Magician was about to attack." He says watching as my monster charges forward.

No I can't loose! Not yet! Making eye contact with my Dark Magician Girl I shout. "Then I'll activate my magic card Magicians Unite! It allows both my Dark Magicians to combine and form one Magician with 3000 attack points!" My Dark Magician Girl nods and rushes forward to assist her companion.

"But that's still not enough!" Yugi shouts as both our monsters collide in a flash of white light. When light fades his Magician is still standing and my life points drop from 700 to a mere 200.

I might have had to sacrifice both my Dark Magicians but I managed to save my life points. "Very impressive Yugi." I say, smiling over at him and loving the adorable look of determination on his face. "But now both of us have 200 life points, so the end is near."

(A/N: Now here's where I start deviating )

I look down at my hand and grab one of my magic cards. "Next I'll play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck." I say

I look down at the cards I've just drawn and smile. There is a card there that can win this match for me! "Yugi this will be my final turn! It has been an honor dueling you." I look into his amethyst eyes, realizing the answer to my dilemma.

"First I'll place one card face down. And now I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect Slither the Sky Dragon!" I cry placing the magic card on my duel disk and watching as the massive Dragon rises around me. "Slither's attack strength is determined by the number of cards in my hand and since I have four he has 4000 attack points!" I say as the dragon encircles me. I've won. I won't have to leave. I won't have to say goodbye…

Suddenly the golden box Yugi played several turns ago begins to glow. "What?!" I cry as Yugi looks triumphantly over at me.

"The card I placed in that box is the same card you just played!" He says as the lid of the golden box lifts revealing a Monster Reborn identical to the one I just played within it.

"The card I buried was Monster Reborn!" Yugi cries "And since the magic card you just played is the same one in my Gold Sarcophagus the effect of your card is negated! Which means your Egyptian God card goes back to the grave yard! This duel is still on!"

"No." I whisper as my dragon disappears. I want to cry out, to tell Yugi to stop. To tell him I've realized I don't want to leave, this world, my friends, or him… But he deserves this victory and I keep my mouth shut, waiting for his attack.

But it doesn't come. I look over at my little hikari. His head is bowed and I can see tears streaming silently down his face. "Attack." I whisper. "It's alright."

He looks up at me with fear in his beautiful eyes, but calls out. "Alright. Silent Magician attack is life points directly!"

His monster rushes forward, but I'm ready this time. "I activate my trap card Sakuretsu Armor!" I cry "It automatically destroys an opponent's monster once it declares and attack!"

The trap card flips up and flashes a white light through the room, incinerating Yugi's monster.

My aibou looks at me in shock and I smile back at him. "You defeated my Gods before so I knew you would do it again. I was ready with a back up plan." He's completely astonished but recovers quickly and smiles.

"I wasn't really ready for it to end anyway." He jokes, as I draw my next card. "Next I'll place two cards face down and two monsters in face down in defense mode." I finish, eyeing the card he has face down with suspicion. "Your move."

He looks so happy. I wonder if he really wants me to leave. His amethyst eyes are blazing with passion again, now that I still have a chance. Maybe he wants me to stay…

"Now I play Twin-Headed Behemoth in attack mode! Now my Behemoth attack his face down monster!" Yugi shouts, pointing to one of my monsters. My face down Spear Cretin is revealed, and his dragon launches forward only to be stopped by a glowing translucent shield.

"I activate my trap card Draining Shield!" I cry as my card flips over. "It negates the attack of one of my opponent's monsters and I gain life points equal to that monsters attack." I shout as my life points increase by 1500.

Yugi grits he teeth in frustration, making me smile. He's really having the time of his life right now…

"Next!" I cry, as I pull a card from my deck. "I'll activate my magic card Brain Control!" I say as my second face down card flips up. "By paying 800 life points I can take control of one of your face up monsters till the end of my turn."

"Oh no my Dragon!" my hikari yells as two green hands appear and drag his monster to my side of the field.

"And I'm not done yet!" I cry as my life points drop down to 900. "Next I'll sacrifice my Spear Cretin and your Behemoth to summon my Tyrant Dragon!" A large gold and blue dragon begins to surface around me. "Now my Dragon attack Yugi's life points directly!" 'I won't loose, my hikari' I think as my Dragon rushes forward to deliver the finishing blow. 'Not this match and not you.'

"I activate the magic card Lightning Vortex!" Yugi shouts as his face down card flips upward. "By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy all of your face up monsters!" Long electric beams begin to strike the field between us and one of them hits my dragon, incinerating him on the spot.

No, I don't want to loose! He still doesn't know…! I watch as my aibou smiles in triumph, wanted to call out to him, to stop him. Wanting to tell him the secret I've kept hidden from him for so long. The secret that's been eating me from the inside out. The only reason why I want to survive…

"And now I place one more card face down and summon Volcanic Hammerer in attack mode. Now my monster destroy the Pharaoh's other face down monster!" His armor coated lizard charges forward and destroys my only defense. "Your move." He says with a smirk.

"Now I'll activate this magic card Creature Seizure!" I shout as a card appears on the field before me, flipping upward. "It allows each of us to give our opponent control of one of our face up monsters. Since you have no other monsters on the field I'll take your Volcanic Hammerer." I declare, pointing at said monster and watching as it teleports over to my side of the field. "Unfortunately, I have no monsters currently on the field so I'm afraid you get nothing."

Yugi growls slightly, making me chuckle. A fire is blazing in his beautiful amethyst eyes. He really wants this victory, as a last gift to me, and he's putting up a really good fight. But I can't-no-won't loose!

"And now my new monster attack Yugi's life points directly!" The monster rushes forward and a look of panic enters Yugi's eyes. He's out of options, I can see it. This is it!

"Activate trap! Rebound Effect! The effects of your attack will bounce right back at you!" He screams, as his face down card flips upward.

"But my attack will still affect your life points!" I shout at his smiling face. There's a flash of white light as monster and trap collide and both Yugi and I fall back wards, our life points dropping to zero at exactly the same moment.

Then the light fades and I rise slowly peering over at my little hikari. He's lying on his back and I can't get a glimpse of his face. A tie? But I thought one of had to win? What's going on?

Looking over at Ishisu I can see the Tomb Keeper is just as baffled as I am. Suddenly the ground beneath us begins to shake. "Yugi!" I shout trying desperately to reach my aibou, but I continue to be knocked down by the heaving floor. Then a deep voice echoes from around me from ever corner of the room. "Atem!" the deep voice calls making me jump. "The nameless pharaoh of Egypt, you have a decision to make!"

"What choice is that?!" I call out to the unseen speaker. Suddenly the doors to the after life quake open revealing a room full of blinding white light. "The duel has ended in a tie, so therefore you have a decision to make. Either stay here and be mortal, or pass on into the afterlife!"

Yugi is up now, looking at me with those wide amethyst orbs. "Go on Pharaoh." He whispers, smiling sadly at me. "It's what you want. Go and move on into the after life. Be at peace."

I want to scream at him that his statement is completely false, but the voice is now demanding my decision.

My eyes never leaving my hikari's beautiful face I announce "I wish to remain in this world. I, Atem, the nameless pharaoh, protector of Egypt, wish to remain mortal!"

"What?!" I hear everyone in the room gasp, but their voices are drowned by the unseen speaker. "As you wish my pharaoh." It calls back.

Suddenly my entire body is enveloped in a golden light. It feels as though thousands of electric currents are shooting through me at once. My skin is on fire! I reach up and pull at my hair as the pain continues, crying out in agony.

And then it stopped. The light vanishes and I fall to my knees gasping for air. "Atem!" I hear concerned voices cry out.

I look down at my hands-wait- MY hands made of real flesh and blood! I feel my arms, my chest, my face, all of it's solid, all of it's real! I put my palm tentatively over my chest and feel a gentle pulsating rhythm I haven't felt in over 5000 years. A heart beat.

Looking up, my eyes lock on one individual. Staggering to my feet, I take a shaking step towards him, and then another, my eyes never leaving his. When I finally reach him I grin at the awe and confusion written clearly on his beautiful face.

"Atem… why did you…?" I put a finger over his lips and smile.

"Yugi, my whole life here with you has bean a blessing I would never return. I've changed, become stronger, and truly worthy of being called a Pharaoh. And you know why that is?" I say, reaching up to touch his soft porcelain face.

"W-What?" he says, his voice trembling

"You." I say my fingers reaching up into his soft hair.

"You wanna know a secret?" I whisper, my face barely inches away from his own.

"Y-Yeah" he shudders.

Looking him strait in the eyes I whisper the secret I've kept from him for so long "I love you." And then I did something I could never have done before as a spirit, something I've been dreaming of my entire life. Tilting his small chin upward, I place my lips against his and kiss him.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is! Hope you liked it! (I know I did!) Please R&R!


End file.
